the_cloaksfandomcom-20200213-history
Thilivern
Thilivern is the tower that Janis Telchine built during the 1 year hiatus following the 2nd Battle of Leilani's Inn. During the year following the Battle of the Fates massive repairs and remodeling were done to improve its ability to function as both a school, refuge, and headquarters for Janis. It is about 200 ft. tall. The tower has been through many shifts in both intended use and in physical structure. Originally, a little over 90 feet tall and three floors and intended to house refugees and act as a base for the The Cloaks it now serves as the Outer People's second largest school of Wizardry, and its most well known. It is capable of housing 71 people. Layout Through the first three floors, the original outer wall of the tower remains (with repairs in some places from the BoF), acting as a sturdy interior wall and support structure. It is built primarily with defense in mind, but its height makes it a noticeable feature from miles away. First Floor This floor was originally designed to be able to temporarily house at least 8 refugees, but since the downfall of Domesticated Goods, this floor has been primarily used as Janis's School of Wizardry, originally housing up to 8 students. This floor also has some workshops and a minor library for students and Guards to use. From the renovations the primary addition to the first floor is a thicker and farther outer wall and room for 20 beds, able to be used by either lower ranking students or refugees. Second Floor This is the quarters of Janis's guard. There are 17 bedrooms total, housing 16 guardsman and a teacher on loan from the Golden Keep School of Magic. Additionally there is a stockpile of supplies in the Northern section of the hallway and a smaller one to the East. Otherwise, the outer wall on this floor only borders an empty circular hallway. Third Floor Once this floor had two inner rooms with a dining table for the guards and two workshop tables, with 4 outer sections divided by full w alls, but with only half outer walls, from which to shoot from in the event of attack. The third floor was primarily designed with defense in mind, but it has received the most extensive updates after the Battle of Fates. No longer with any connection to the outside beyond windows, it has additional workshop space intended for both guards and students, an additional but smaller library for higher ranking students and 6 bedrooms accommodating the remaining guards not capable of being housed on the second floor. This floor also features a common dining area for students and guards, which Janis occasionally uses for banquets. Fourth Floor Upon the fourth floor the width of the tower halves back down to its original width, but with a slight extension at its bottom from the full width of the floor beneath. This extension acts as a much wider catwalk, both physically in width, and in walking space compared to the original that was once housed on the third floor. It has some outdoor furniture to accommodate parties, as well as provide comforts to whichever guards are on patrol. Like its predecessor, it has an exterior half-wall from which to shoot over at persons on the ground, as well as four trap doors covering machicolations in each cardinal direction. The interior of this floor houses 11 bedrooms which may be used by visitors and high ranking students. Fifth Floor This floor features three bedrooms and a closet for use by members of the Cloaks. Sixth Floor There is no entrance to this floor, it is only accessible via some method of teleportation. Janis uses this floor occasionally for studying magic. Miscellaneous There is an inaccessible basement with extra rooms for Janis and The Cloaks, as well as his personal study. Furthermore, there is also an attic above the sixth floor for storing food and water, which is equally inaccessible due to the sixth floor being inaccessible.